Game Night
by k3ls86
Summary: This is a one shot DeanxReaderxSam fic. Game nights can get a little wild.


Strip poker had not been your first choice. Clue, had in fact been your first choice. The boys however, out numbered you and there for out ruled your vote, leaving you in your current state of undress in the living room of the bunker.

Dean was down to his boxer-briefs and his t-shirt and Sam was, well, Sam was winning. He had thrown one sock into the clothing pile about thirty minutes ago and that was it. You were losing. You sat at the table in nothing but your black, lace bra, the matching panties and one blue sock on your left foot.

"Raise." Sam put in another blue chip and you looked at your pile of chips with concern. You had one white chip, two blue and a red left. It was either take off the sock or risk losing the hand. You took off your sock.

As it landed in the pile, Dean whistled and gave you a wink. "Now we're getting down to it!"

You laughed and got up to get another beer. If this was how the game was going to go, you decided it would be best not to be completely sober.

As you got back, Dean was throwing his shirt into the pile and Sam was collecting his chips.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think this game is rigged." You took a drink and leaned on the back of Dean's chair with your free hand.

Dean looked up at you with his smile he knew you loved. "I'm getting that feeling myself."

"I think you guys just suck at this." Sam replied.

"Okay, well how about we play something that we can win?" You gestured between yourself and Dean with your beer.

"Like what?"

"How about Twister?" Dean interjected.

"As long as I get to spin first." You shook your head and took another drink.

You all got up and set up the mat. Dean handed you the spinner and they took their positions on opposite sides of the mat.

"Right hand blue!" You called out.

About four or five calls in, it started getting funnier watching these two six foot something guys, tangle themselves together.

"That's it." Dean grumbled and swiped Sam's hand out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. "Looks like I win, Sammy!"

"What! You cheated!"

"Y/N, can we get a ruling on this?" Dean winked and you smiled back.

"Sammy, that'll have to be three articles of clothing because you complained." Your smile only grew when you saw Sam's expression. He shook his head and reluctantly threw off his sock, his pants and his shirt, leaving him only in his briefs.

"Okay well now that we're all on the same level, what should we do now?"

"Good question." Sam sat on the couch and Dean took a seat on the arm beside Sam.

"We play another round? I didn't get to play yet." You suggested.

"Fine. But I'm spinning!" Sam took the spinner out of your hand and laid himself on the couch.

Dean took his spot across from you and as Sam began calling out turns, the two of you got more and more intertwined.

Near the end, Dean's face was right by your chest and yours was over his back. Sam called out the next spin but Dean didn't seem to want to play any more. He quickly picked you up over his shoulder, causing you to let out a small cry of surprise before a giggle erupted from your throat.

Sam hand shifted back on the couch so that his legs were stretched out but he was sitting up slightly. Dean put you down almost in Sam's lap and he held you while Dean began to tickle you.

You screamed and they laughed. You wouldn't be lying if you said you were a little turned on by the tag team. Dean stopped for a minute and looked at you, he had half crawled onto the couch and was straddling you and Sam, one leg on the ground. Then he kissed you. And you kissed him back.

Your arms were free, though Sam still had you around your middle, and you snaked your hands into Dean's hair to pull him closer. As he snuck his tongue into your mouth, you felt a warm bite on your left shoulder. They wanted to share.

You had never done anything like this before, but you had definitely thought about it.

Sam worked his way up and down your neck and began to play with your breasts over your bra as Dean continued his assault on your mouth. You felt his hand move further south until he rubbed you over your black lace panties. You moaned into his mouth and leaned back into Sam.

Dean kept rubbing you through the fabric as Sam unclipped your bra and tossed it into the pile. His rough hands massaged your erect nipples and you moaned again. Dean's hand had now moved into your underwear and two fingers were circling your center. He stopped kissing you for a minute and leaned back to look at you for permission. You answered by pulling him back onto your mouth. You could feel his smile as he plunged his two fingers inside you. You gasped and arched your back, leaning further into Sam and giving him a better angle of your neck. He started kissing and licking from below your jaw, down to your shoulder, leaving marks where he saw fit. This, along with his constant massaging of your breasts and Dean's pumping in and out was quickly bringing you to your climax.

Your orgasm hit you like a brick wall and you screamed out both of their names before collapsing onto Sam.

Dean smiled down at you and you laid your head on Sam's shoulder behind you.

"Wanna play again?"

You giggled at Dean's question and he took that as a 'yes.'

Dean kissed you again, but briefly this time. He then kissed your nose, then your cheek, then your jaw. He kissed his way down to your chest where Sam had moved his hands, placing them on your hips instead. Dean kissed each still erect nipple, sucking them each in turn. You sighed above him and Sam kissed your neck. Dean kept working his way lower and lower before he reached your womanhood. He began pulling your panties off. You moved your hips up to help him and he threw them onto the pile.

Dean looked up at your and you smiled back, silently pleading with him to continue. Dean moved lower and he kissed each of your thighs on the inside before kissing where you wanted him to. He had the most talented tongue you had ever experienced and his scruff only added to the sensations he was throwing at you. You placed your hands in his hair and leaned into Sam while he continued to lick and suck you into oblivion. Then he stopped. He looked up at Sam and gestured with his eyes to where your hands were. Sam understood instantly and took both of your hands in one of his and kept them up behind his neck. With his free hand he went back to your breasts, massaging and pinching them each in turn, while Dean went back to his attack on your clit. You hand almost reached your second climax and as you arched you back and leaned into Sam, Dean inserted two fingers in to you and sucked your clit, hard. You came loudly and shamelessly.

Sam kissed your neck softly and let your hands go as you came down. He rubbed your shoulders and your sides while Dean came up and kissed you gently. Sam shifted so that the two of you were sitting up fully and Dean leaned back to face the two of you from the other side of the couch.

Sam had his arms wrapped around you and you as Dean smirked a little.

"So, still wanna play Clue?"


End file.
